I Remember the truth
by Kirbygirl81
Summary: Hola peoples! Kirby here and I wrote this little fan fiction :) I should've called it The Life of Athena Cykes but Idc I like the title :) hope you enjoy. BTW this is gonna be my saddest story so prepare to cry maybe, and there WILL be Justicykes and some Cykesquill in this :). Oh and btw this is from Athena's PV. And I changed the timeline coz I wanted to make it my own kinda lol.
1. Chapter 1

I Remember the Truth

I was sitting alone in the house waiting for my mom to come home when **he **walked in… Simon, Simon Blackquill…

"Hey Athena. Your mom wanted me to watch you for a little bit."

I looked at him disgusted, "Simon I don't even like you… you keep mom away from me with work."

He looked at me and handed me a book, "I brought you an analytical psychology book since I thought you might want to see it…"

"Thanks… but why analytical psychology?"

"I don't know exactly I just found it and since your mom is a psychologist I thought you might like it."

I went to my room and started reading the book. I didn't care much for analytical psychology but I decided to read it for fun.

"Athena I'm home."

"Hi mom, look what Simon got me!" I showed my mom the book and she looked at it.

"Wow sweetie Simon is a good guy either way."

"He's dark though! He wears to much black…"

"I know you don't exactly like the color black but he's very nice."

I gave my mother a confused look, "The color black means the person is mean and evil!"

All my mother did was sigh, "Athena I have something for you." She said and gave me a necklace that was supposedly called Widget.

"Athena this is Widget, you can use him to tell if someone is not telling you something important."

"Can I test it out mom?"

"How about we test it on Juniper when she comes over."

"Okay! Junie will love this!"

Then Juniper Woods and her grandmother were at my house in fifteen minutes flat.

"Hi Thena." The other 7 year old said shyly.

"Hi Junie, I want to show you something before dinner is ready."

"O-okay Thena…"

We went up to my room and I put widget around my neck and turned him on.

"Ready to go?"

"T-Thena did that necklace just talk?" Junie said scared-ish."

"Widget doesn't harm anyone! So Junie can you just tell me about your day or something."

"Umm well my day was boring all I did was go to my little garden and stay with my grandmother."

I sensed that she had a bit of discord in her heart… whatever that was, "Junie you did something else as well." I started doing what my mother told me to do when I sensed discord, and sure enough Junie told me what else she did.

"I also talked to that boy at the Cosmos Space Center I think his name is Clay and there was another kid with weird hair… he looked like a demon sort of…"

"Do you know his name?"

"I think it was Apollo or something like that."

"Never met him." I said and put Widget away.

"Because you're never there anymore Thena! Apollo's really nice, and funny."

"Girls come down for dinner!" I heard my mother yell.

"Coming mom!"

Junie and I ran downstairs to not just see my mom and Junie grandmother but Simon was standing there with Aura, "Hey Athena, what's up!"

"Hi Aura, nothing much is happening around here anymore…"

"Not even anything with my brother? That's unusual…"

I tilted my head to Aura, "What do you mean?"

"Didn't he bring you a book today?"

"Yeah he did and I love it!"

Aura nudged her brother, "Give her the picture Simon…"

He handed me a picture of me and my mother in the psychology department at the university, "I took this picture for your mother a few years ago…"

I was shocked at the photograph, "I-I love it thank you Simon!" I gave him a hug and showed my mom the picture."

"You're welcome Athena."

We sat down at the table, said a prayer and started eating, "So Metis when are you going to go back to analytical psychology?" Aura asked happily.

"Probably tomorrow, why?"

"Just wondering, because of this buffoon over here." She said and pointed at her brother.

"I'm so sorry Dr. Cykes, Aura and I need to go now…"

"Oh alright Simon I'll see you and Aura tomorrow at the analytical psychology department tomorrow."

"Bye Dr. Cykes!" Aura said and left with her brother.

"Mom can Junie sleep over?"

"Sure Athena."

"Alright we'll be upstairs."

We fell asleep and just like that it was morning and my mom left for work with Simon.

I heard the phone ring and I picked up, "Hello, this is Athena."

"Athena get down here now!"

"S-Simon!? W-why?"

"Just get down to the detention center."

We lived fairly close to the detention center so I ran and sure enough Simon was there but I saw someone talking to him.

"Simon I can't help you all the evidence points to you I just can't take this case…"

"I understand sir…"

"Umm excuse me I'm Athena Cykes and I have a question, why is Simon is that cell?"

"Oh I didn't see you there little one! He's in here for the murder of your mother…"

"W-what!? Y-your joking, my mother isn't dead!"

"Athena Dr. Cykes died because of a stab to her heart… and my blade was the murder weapon."

I broke down into tears and ran to where the murder happened and sure enough my mother's dead body was lying there… I couldn't move and soon enough I passed out…

I woke up in a hospital bed I felt something wrapped around my head and everything was fuzzy.

"Ahh Ms. Cykes you're awake."

"W-what happened? And why do I have bandages on my head?"

"You passed out after seeing your mother's dead body and hit your head pretty hard on the cement."

I started crying not because my head hurt but because of the murder.

"Ms. Cykes are you alright? Does your head hurt or is it something else?"

"I'm just thinking about the murder."

The doctor sat down next to me, "Your mother left a note written in her last moments of life and it's for you."

Dear Athena,

There is one thing I must say before I die, Simon didn't kill me and it was someone else. Also if no one will take you in Junie and her grandmother will be your new family for a while.

-Mom

I put the note down and started crying a little bit but I also realized I had my mom's earring and I had Widget with me.

"Would you like me to call the Woods to get you?"

"Please…"

Junie and her grandmother were at the hospital in record time, "Thena! You're okay!"

"Yeah I am… my head just hurts a bit."

Ms. Woods checked me out and we left to their house.

11 Years Later

"Now the graduates from analytical psychology and the law department."

I was the 3rd student to be called, "Athena Cykes." I went and got my diploma and

I couldn't stay much longer, so I left but of course no one noticed, because no one noticed me much throughout college.

I started looking for law agency's that needed employees after all that's what I was majored in.

"Hmm, The Wright Anything Agency."

I went and saw Mr. Wright the next day and I got the job, I was the only person who knew almost as much about law as much as Mr. Wright.

"Mr. Wright me and Trucy are going to get some lunch alright?"

"Alright Apollo but before you go I want you to meet Athena, she'll be working here starting tomorrow."

I smiled at him but he looked annoyed with me.

"Nice to meet you I'm Apollo."

"And I'm Trucy!"

"Nice to meet you both!" It was going to take a lot for the older attorney to like having me around…

"Can we go now?"

"Yes you can but Apollo be nicer to Athena she's new…"

"I will Mr. Wright…"

This attorney was annoyingly serious but I was happy to be here anyways.

A/N: More chapters coming soon! I hope you enjoyed this! It was supposed to be a Cykesquill then I changed my mind and it became more of "The Life of Athena Cykes" lol anyways hope you enjoyed Kirby out PEACE!


	2. Chapter 2

I Remember the Truth Chapter 2

A/N: Guys if you are thinking why the story is changed up, it's because I wanted to make the story more of my own coz why not? xD ~Kirby

I was at the office at 9:00 am sharp; I needed to talk to the older attorney anyways.

"Morning Athena, how are you?" The older red loving attorney asked me happily.

"I'm great Apollo! How about you?"

"I'm fine just tired."

"Do you know where Mr. Wright went? Because finished the fake trial he asked me to do."

"He'll be back in about twenty minutes."

"Alrighty, well I'm gonna take a quick run okay."

"Alright Athena, have fun."

"Why don't you come along? It would be more fun if someone's with me."

"I'm not that fast and I saw you running this morning…"

"C'mon Apollo! It'll be fun!"

"Fine but you owe me…"

"Let's go then!"

We went on our run, and Apollo told me he needed to stop at the prosecutor's office so we did, and I saw **him** the man I despised when I was a child, the man I thought killed my mother… Simon Blackquill.

"Simon can you bring this up to Mr. Edgeworth?"

"I guess…"

He started toward the elevator and saw me, "Franziska can you bring this to Miles?"

"Sure foolishly foolish fool."

He walked over to where I was sitting wait for the older attorney, "Athena I never thought I would see you again… and I was hoping I wouldn't…"

I looked at him disgusted, just like I always had when I was younger, "I was hoping I would never see you again either… I'm just waiting for Apollo to be done talking with a certain person…"

"He's talking with Ms. Skye, the wanna be forensic scientist."

"Don't say that about people Simon! You used to be nicer about I don't know 11 years ago."

"I was accused Athena there was nothing I could do… No one would take my case and now I'm known as the prosecutor who may be found guilty…"

I looked at the chief prosecutor, Miles Edgeworth the prosecutor who a bunch of people looked up to here, "Mr. Edgeworth do you know if Apollo is almost done conversing with Ema?"

"He'll be out in just a minute Ms. Cykes."

"Thanks…" I stood up and waited by the door for the older attorney.

**He **asked me how I knew Ema, "She saw me at People Park a few weeks ago studying and she helped me with the science portion."

"Oh well I need to get back to work bye Athena."

I didn't say bye to him I just stayed by the door when Apollo finally got to the door.

"Sorry Athena, Ema needed to talk to me."

"It's fine I got to talk to an old friend…"

"Which prosecutor? Edgeworth? Franziska?"

"Simon Blackquill…"

"O-oh…"

"Y-yeah, c-can we just leave?"

"Yeah let's go…"

We ran back to the office and Mr. Wright wasn't there yet but Trucy was there waiting for us.

"Polly, Athena! Where were you?!"

"At the prosecutor's office."

"Was Mr. Gavin there?"

"Yeah I was actually talking to him and Ema."

"Why was Athena with you?"

"No reason…"

The young magician looked at her step brother, "Polly likes Athena!"

"I. Do. Not."

"Sure Polly sure."

"Apollo you have more work to do."

"Yes Mr. Wright."

"Athena I want you to bring this to Simon Blackquill over at the prosecutor's office."

I froze up, "Can Trucy come along with me she might want to see Mr. Gavin…"

"Sure go along Trucy, stay near Athena or Klavier okay?"

"Okay daddy!"

We walked to the office and I handed Simon the papers then me and the young magician went back to the office.

"Athena why did you want me to come along?"

"I can't face Simon alone alright…"

"Why not Athena?"

"Because he was there when my mother died… his blade was the murder weapon."

"O-Oh… s-sorry I asked…"

"No it's fine Trucy you didn't know."

The young magician smiled at me, "I'm happy you're not mad Athena."

I smiled back, "I'm normally happy so yeah."

"I bet I can beat you back to the office Athena."

"You're on!"

We ran at full speed to the office and somehow the magician won, which surprised me actually.

"I beat you Athena!"

"That's because I _let_ you win!"

"You owe me 10 bucks Athena!"

I handed her a 10 dollar bill, "I'll beat you next time!"

Apollo gave us a confused look, "What's this about beating the other?"

"We had a race and I won Polly!"

"Trucy, did Athena let you win?"

"Maybe I did and maybe I didn't Apollo."

He looked at his step sister and she just went to the small kitchen, "Hey Athena do you wanna get something to eat after work?"

"Sure Apollo, but why are you asking me?"

"I just thought it would give us a chance to bond."

"Oh okay!" I replied back happily.

He smiled at me and walked over to his desk, that's when the craziest phone call came in…

"Wright and Co. Law Offices, Apollo Justice speaking."

"_Umm is Athena Cykes there?"_

"Yes she is here you go."

He handed me the phone, "Hello this is Athena Cykes."

"_Thena can you and the other attorney come to the court house?"_

"Sure Junie! But why?"

"_I just want someone with me in the gallery while I watch this trial."_

"Oh okay me and Apollo will be there in fifteen minutes!"

"_Thank you Thena."_

"You're welcome Junie! See you in fifteen minutes!" I said and hung up.

I grabbed Apollo's wrist and pulled him towards the door, "Athena where are we going exactly?"

"The courthouse gallery."

Then we were there in fifteen minutes and there was my childhood friend sitting watching the trial.

"Hey Junie!"

"Hi Thena, Apollo."

"Ms. Woods you are needed in the courtroom to testify."

"O-okay I'll be in there in a second."

"Good luck Junie!"

"Thanks Thena."

"Good luck Juniper."

"Thank you Apollo."

She then left and about five minutes into her testimony a bomb started to go off Apollo told me to run out while he got Juniper, so I did as he said.

I was waiting for them both and Junie ran out a minute before the bomb blew up and we started running away but only Junie and I were able to get away before getting hurt where Apollo got hurt with a large bolder… we helped him up and brought him to the hospital. I was scared and so was Junie… we had to leave but I gave Apollo a kiss on the cheek before leaving and by the next morning he was awake.

A/N: My "A" key is being STUPID so sorry this took forever to be made xD anyways hope you enjoyed! Bye!


End file.
